Ki Invention Technique
To Create a ki invention which does damage you MUST have DISCHARGE! When creating a ki invention, you must make a description for it. Basically, all you _have_ to decide is whether it is a wave, beam, ball, or sharp attack. This will effect you critical hits and some other abilities. This must be decided WHEN IT IS CREATED and cannot be changed after. Ex. Wave: Kamehameha and Masenkoha Beam: Do-Donpa and Special Beam Cannon Ball: Soukidan and Deathball (Freeza's attack he uses on Trunks) Sharp: Destructo Disk and Tsuibi Kienzan (Freeza's Destructo Disk-like attack) not have to be a blade-like attack Damage ''Point Cost Per Dice: +1d6 Short Ki 1 +1d6x10 Short Ki 10 +1d6x100 Long Ki 100 ''-Ki Expenditure: For every 1d6, it costs the character 1 Ki. For every 1d6x10, it costs the character 10 Ki. For every 1d6x100, it costs the character 100 Ki. Special Abilities':'' '-Armor piercing -''' 50 Points - Costs 25% more ki '-Shield Piercing' - 15 points per 1d6*10. If the number of dice is increased after this ability is added on, you must pay additional points to keep the SP ability. If you fail to do so, the attack is no longer SP until you pay the leftover points. - Costs 25% more ki. '-Remote Attack' (roll to strike again if you miss for half original ki) 50 Points '-Double Remote Attack :' 100 Points Each action spent gives a +2 to strike, max actions used equal to level Only takes 1 turn to perform, no matter how many actions spent ex. Yamcha Fires his soukidan and wants a +4 to strike, he would fire immediately, the shot bounces around and gains the bonus. He would lose the next 2 actions by doing this but it would hit the same action he fired it Also, instead of adding a strike, it may just re-route itself for the third time, doing a 3rd strike, costs half the KI of the original blast '-Stasis Attack:' This is the ability to stun your enemy for a certain amount of actions. You multply the costs together for this, so if you had 2 actions (10 points), on a 10 for 1d20 (10 points) it'd cost 100 Points. In order to improve this, you must take the entire new cost of the stasis you are trying to acheive, you dont' get cut any deals in this. It costs 5 Points for every action, and 1 Point for every 1 on the 1d20. Note you cannot stun for more actions than your level/3, and the chance on the 1d20 cannot exceed 16. In order for the attack to work, you must roll under the number you have on the 1d20, and it will then stun the enemy for that many actions. For every 1 Point the attack costs, it costs an extra 1% for the ki of the attack. Attack Charge +1d6*10 damage per turn charged max time charged is charger's level*2 turns. The charging doesn't add to the ki cost. -65 points (this can only be added to one power at a time. EX Vejita an't add this to Shitty Shitty Bang Bang then attack charge w/ Blasto) Planet Destroyer 300 points. Your KI Blast can destroy planets! What more can be said? Light-year Speed This gives your Ki blast to move at the speed of light, this gives you +25 to strike.Cannot be countered except by another attack with Lightyear Speed. 300 points. (+100% ki cost) Blinding Blast: 65 points. This gives your Ki blast to do dmg and act as a blinding light (Same rules as Taiyoken). '-Easy Moveablitiy' 70 points This allow you to redirect the beam very easily,if you miss the first time you can redirect the blast for half the ki to fire it.You may do this till you hit the target, or until you run out of Ki. Can only be added to an attack with Remote Attack. Wide radius 10 Points per +1 to strike with the technique, up to a maximum of +15 (5% more ki per plus to strike) Multiple attack 50 Points per 1d6x10, times each six sided die. Once you give an attack a multi roll you CAN NOT change the base damage on the attack.(ex. if you give a 4d6*10 multiple roll you can not make it a 5d6*10 with multi roll,however, you can give it more multiple rolls) Take the Normal Chi Cost, multiply by 4, than multiple by the number of 1d5+1's you have in the multi for chi cost. Than add on any other improvements. Critical Hit (Auto-critical hit) 100 Points per 1d6x10 (75% more ki) Painful hits, that usually break limbs and bones. Double Critical Hit 300 Points per 1d6x10 (200% ki cost) A more powerful hit of the Auto-Critical, usually extremeley painful. Mine Ability 200 Points - allows an attack to be used like a mine. Placed floating in an area and left to detonate. Each Separate mine has a 2% chance of being detonated per round, and the chance is cumulative. ex. Piccolo fires a Mine multi-blast, it is a 6d6 shots, 1d6x10 each. He rolls for the number of shots and gets 19. 19 energy mines float through the air... Android #17 has a 38% chance of running into one each round. If #17 runs into one it will do 1d6x10 dmg (plus piccolo's ki dmg bonus). Costs 1/4 of the attacks cost per round to maintain. Mine Control 200 Points - add on to mine ability, once the mine's have been placed in the sky, this ability gives the user the ability to control them remotely. Every 3 mines controlled to target something gives a +1 to strike. (may have multiple targets, but each target uses an action to fire at) Multi-Targeting Allows a blast with multiple blasts to target separate enemies (Must Be applied to an Attack that has Duel or Multi-Blast.) 50 Points Dual-Blast Allows a Ki Blast to be channeled into 2 separate blasts. 50 Points per aditional Target Damage is decided by split your dice into dmg for each ball. Ex. A fireball does 4d6*10 Dmg. You may split it into one fireball doing 1d6*10, and another fireball doing 3d6*10 or 2d6*10 to both. This move cannot be countered by any of the selected targets. Stat Booster 10 Points for +1 to any stat besides INT or MNT.This lasts for only the battle that you are in and can only be used once a battle MNT costs 20 Points per +1 as it's tougher to increase your spiritualness. Stat Boosters cost 1 stm per 10 points in the abiltiy. You cannot have more than 10 pts in any one stat over another, excluding MNT. So you could have 10 pts in stm, but not 11 unless you had 1 pt in STR, DEX, and SPD. This is basically a "Super Form" in it's own way. This cannot be used in any super form or growth form. Charging Costs 25 points. The ki attack now has the ability to be charged up, over time. Use any of the normal Charge powers, but instead of adding to your own ki, the extra energy goes directly into your attack. For every 1 ki you put into the attack this way, you deal 1 extra damage.(May not use mega charge)(Androids may use there naturaly regenerated ki *2 to charge there attacks) Increased Charging Can only be added to an existing attack that has the Charging power. For every 50 points, your charging gains an automatic 25 extra charging ki. You may take this ability multiple times. Every 1 ki charged = 2 dmg (Androids may use there naturaly regenerated ki *2 to charge there attacks) Counter Ability: 50 Points - The attack is able to hold on tightly to an attack, which will allow you to pump ki into the attack. You may only pump 50 ki per level, and you may add 2 KI per Level for an extra 25 Points. 1 ki is equal to 2 damage in a pumping battle. If you go above half the normal you can pump, it costs 5 stm to do so. Combination Attack 40 Points - Two people may chose to add their attacks together like Burter and Jiece. This gives you a +5 to strike (roll the strike of the person with higher bonuses and add the +10) and the special abilities, and damage, of both attacks. Each Character Must pay normal ki for his own attack as well as 4 STM. To use this ability BOTH players must have it on their ki invention. This may ONLY be done with an ally or friend. This Requires both of the participating players to have at least ONE action back to back with the other and will use each persons action. The Attack also gains an additional 10% damage. Note: If the attack becomes AC, than it is therefore x2 cost of ki for both executers, if it's DAC, it's x3 the chi cost. Multiple Attacks cannot be combined with other attacks. '''''More Points +5 Pts - The Attack Cost is +1% or +10 ki, whichever costs more ki. This can create poweful attacks, yet at a damaging amount of ki cost. (Note, if you attack normally costs more than 100 ki, use the %, otherwise just add 10 ki) Remember when goku and piccolo were up against raditz and their powerlevels were only around 500? Then when Goku and Piccolo charged their special attacks, their PL had tripled. Well this is to show you the amount PL changes. To find how much higher your Power level is during a Special attack, you use a multiplier that is dependent on how much ki you are using of your total ki. This might sound confusing so I'll help clear it up. The number multiplied is found by checking how much your special attack uses of your total ki. Ex. 1 = Goku (lvl 1) with 100 ki fires a KameHameHa at Raditz, his KameHameha uses 30 ki, which is 30% of his total ki, which means his PL during the charge is x 3 normal Ex. 2 = Raditz is using his Special: Watch the Birdie, it only uses 10 ki and he has 170, this is even less than 10% of his total so his PL is the same. Ex. 3 = Kaku gains an attack that takes 220 ki, and he only has 200, this is 110% of his ki, meaning that his PL will read at 11 times more that normal !! 10% x1 20% x2 30% x3 40% x4 50% x5 60% x6 70% x7 80% x8 90% x9 100% x10 110% x11